Whatever Makes Her Happy
by silverstrings
Summary: Shirts are over rated anyway. [MarluxiaLarxene, prompt 'Amusement']


**Title:** Whatever Makes Her Happy   
**Pairings:** Marluxia/Larxene, a little Axel/Larxene implied.   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Notes:** Another khrequest drabble, Marluxia/Larxene with the prompt of "Amusement".

* * *

It's difficult to take any situation seriously when Larxene's looking at him like _that_; head lowered, peering at him through half-lidded lashes, lower lip sticking out in such an adorable pout and her hands clasped behind her back. It's no wonder so many people underestimate her, Marluxia thinks. She has the ability to look so innocent.

Thankfully he knows better.

"He _started it_," Larxene protests sulkily.

Marluxia sips at his tea, not bothering to rise from the couch and attempting not to look as amused as he feels. It would ruin the effect he's trying to achieve. "I saw everything from the crystal, Larxene. Was it really necessary to start throwing knives in such confined spaces? You knew he'd return the gesture in kind."

Larxene pouts more, brows knitting together in a disdainful little frown. "That's half the fun."

Marluxia lowers his cup and stares at her. "But in the _library_? Honestly."

That gives Larxene pause. Well, yes, okay, he sort of has a point. So maybe prodding Axel into setting things on fire in a room filled with such flammable materials wasn't the smartest idea, but dammit, it had been _fun_. She clicks one of her heels against the floor, feigning innocence as she takes a few slow steps toward him. "But, you know, you complained I spent too much time in there anyway, right? You don't have to worry about that now."

One corner of Marluxia's mouth twitches as her hand extends for his face, gloved fingertips tickling along his jaw line. "I just think," he begins, "given our circumstances, there are far more important things you could be doing than spending time," _with Axel,_ "in the library."

The blonde draws her hand back, touching a finger to chin and smiling, a little too sweet to be sincere. "Better things... like you?"

The assassin pauses at that, and gives her a wry smile as he catches hold of wrist and gives it an insistent tug with which to draw Larxene onto his lap. She goes willingly enough, and certainly doesn't object when Marluxia leans in to murmur against her mouth, "Yes. Like me," before kissing her.

When Axel finally dares to show his face a few hours later, it's to make slight faces at the pair; Marluxia with his ruffled hair, shirt and jacket discarded by his boots on the floor - _'Thank god his pants are still on.'_ - and Larxene, who makes a much better sight, he thinks, trying to smooth back her own hair. She's examining the state of her shirt without so much as looking up at Axel's entrance.

"Well, well, looks like you two had fun."

Larxene scowls a little, sticking a finger through a sizeable rip in her shirt. "Marly tore my shirt."

From his spot on the couch, Marluxia continues sipping his now cold tea, and the look he gives her clearly reads, 'so?'

"Shirts are over rated anyway," Axel hums, watching Larxene move across the room appreciatively. She scoffs, waves her hand and exits through the door without another word. Simultaneously, Marluxia clears his throat warningly and Axel averts his eyes from where they were studying Larxene's ass. "Got your dog back on her leash, huh? No more destroying Castle Oblivion property?"

Marluxia only smiles. "She can destroy what she wants. I don't care."

Axel pauses, confused. "Then what-"

"I _do_ have to assert my authority, after all," XI murmurs against the edge of his cup before taking a sip. "I can't have the two of you getting _too_ out of control."

The redhead is grimacing a little, looking displeased. Larxene will later blame him for her getting 'scolded' and something else is likely to get destroyed. Like his face.

From somewhere down the hallway, the sound of Vexen's voice rings loud and clear, a furious demand for Larxene not to walk around the castle shirtless. The sound of shrill, gleeful laughter follows and a moment later, the overhead lights flicker and Axel and Marluxia glance up.

The older Nobody looks to the younger, and XI merely smiles against the rim of his cup with barely contained amusement.

"Whatever makes her happy."


End file.
